


In the Garden of Earthly Delights

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Armitage Hux, First Kiss, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kylo Amidala, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Senator Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Armitage Hux has finally fulfilled his life's ambition and ascended the Imperial Throne. Before giving himself wholly to the governing his nascent Empire he has an important meeting with the esteemed Senator Kylo Amidala of Naboo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	In the Garden of Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Kylux Positivity Week prompt Alternate Universes. It is also (sort of) a fill to a kyluxhardkink(s) prompt I remember seeing a few years ago, in the lines of Emperor Hux and Senator Kylo taking a stroll in a garden, all perfectly formal and properly chaperoned, but having their kink negotiation at the same time. The kink is toned down and the fluff cranked up but since the prompt has been firmly lodged in my mind for so long I had to set it free :)

“This way, your Imperial Majesty. The Senator should be here soon.” The servant leads Hux down a flight of stairs and along a dim corridor towards a bright pool of light where a pair of doors is opened to let the sunshine in. The servant looks around once they reach their destination, nervous, and bows when Hux dismisses them. They turn to leave and almost walk straight into the armored chest of the chief of Hux’s bodyguards. They flinch visibly and scurry away, but Hux has already forgotten about them as he scans the corridor for any sign of his host. His guard tilts his head in amusement and gestures at the rest of the detail. They melt in the shadows, some stepping out to the garden beyond the doors, starting their sweep of the grounds.

Hux inspects his gloves and tugs at the hem of his jacket. He is uncharacteristically restless and jittery, somehow even more so now than on the day he took over the duties of governing the First Order’s cluster of systems and declared himself Emperor. The title is brand new and Hux is yet to get used to it. He preens unconsciously when he sees the goldwork on the cuffs of his jacket and rolls his shoulders, attempting to stiffen up his posture even more. His circlet, for all that it is lightweight and contoured specifically to his head, feels strange and heavy over his brow – he’ll get used to it, he thinks, as he’ll get used to his new responsibilities.

A faint rustle of fabric and tinkle of jewelry precedes the arrival of the esteemed Senator Kylo Amidala of Naboo. Hux swivels round to look at him, his mouth suddenly going dry and his heart trying to break free from his ribcage. It’s been almost two standard months since they’ve last met, and a lot has happened in that time. The Senator is a sublime sight, exactly as Hux remembers, dressed in multiple layers of painted silk and lace, his hair arranged in a complicated knot and adorned with pearls and tiny crystal flowers, his cheeks dusted over with white powder and blood-red rouge, eyes heavily lined but keen and sparkling. He is flanked by six of his handmaidens – really a privilege reserved for the reigning monarch of Naboo, but Senator Amidala has kept his aides since descending from the throne, ever vigilant of his public image.

“Your Majesty,” he greets in his deep, soft voice. Hux takes his offered hand reverently and bends down to press a chaste kiss over the prominent knuckles. “Senator,” he murmurs over the long fingers. “I am glad you could see me in such a short notice.”

A small smile tugs the corners of Senator Amidala’s mouth. “Anything for you, your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Hux. Shall we?” Hux crooks his arm and offers his arm to the Senator who nods in acceptance and lays his fingers over the back of Hux’s hand. Together they descend the few stairs from the shade of the Senatorial palace into a verdant garden nestled between tall buildings, a quaint little hideaway in the busy hub of the political power of the galaxy.

“Hux,” Amidala mutters and casts a sideways look from under his long lashes. Hux feels a blush beginning to creep up his neck and tries to shoo it away by clearing his throat.

“Hosnian Prime keeps surprising me with its beauty,” he observes. A blatant attempt at diversion, if ever there was one. It does nothing to dispel his unbecoming flush. He catches a whiff of the Senator’s perfume, mingling with the scent of the large, pale pink flowers flanking the narrow gravel path they are walking slowly along. It’s a heady mix and Hux breathes it in, filling his lungs. It calms his nerves somewhat and he feels more confident in guiding the Senator through the blooming garden.

“Ah, yes. It is rather lovely sometimes. Although not as beautiful as Naboo, I find. You still live aboard your flagship?”

“I do, yes. There are things that need to be kept in motion and I am not yet ready to settle on one planet.”

“But you would? In the future?”

Hux takes another deep breath and releases it, turning to smile at the Senator still holding his arm. “Once my Empire’s secure and everything’s settled, certainly. Given the right incentive.”

They continue slowly down the winding path. It’s surprisingly quite here, the noise from the bustling city replaced by the chirping birds, leaves rustling in the warm breeze and the bubbling of a small fountain installed in the natural pond on their right. If Hux were to strain his ears he would hear the footsteps of his bodyguards as they fan around them, weaving around trees and flowering bushes. Senator Amidala’s handmaidens follow them a few paces behind, ostensibly carrying the essential items the Senator might require in the course of his day, but Hux is not fooled by their ceremonial, dainty look for one second. He knows each of them being highly trained in martial arts and politics as well as in Nabooian tea ceremonies.

The path curves gently, leading the Emperor and the Senator towards an ornate gazebo under large, drooping trees with green and golden leaves. The breeze lifts the hem of Senator Amidala’s outermost robe, a transparent, flimsy black item, sewn through with tiny spangles which glitter and sparkle against the dark crimson of the layer underneath – First Order colors, Hux notices, although he cannot be sure the Senator's chosen them specially for him. He decides to feel flattered anyway and be boosted by this subtle declaration of fealty. Hux himself has made the conscious decision to keep wearing a uniform, albeit a one suited to his current position rather than the austere garment of a general. He is a soldier, first and foremost, and would not be comfortable in any other attire.

He sighs a little sigh of relief when the gazebo comes in full view and he can see the refreshments laid out on a little table. The Senator gathers the length of his robes into one hand and twines the fingers of his other hand with Hux’s for support when he steps up into the gazebo. Hux helps him to sit down on a cushioned bench and pours him a glass of cool, sweet wine which Amidala accepts once he’s draped the hem of his robe in neat folds over his embroidered slippers. One of the handmaidens and Hux’s Captain follows them in, the rest of the handmaidens arranging themselves to sit on the lawn outside. She sits on the bench along the back wall, folding her hands on her lap and turning slightly away from the pair while Hux’s guard remains standing, settling into a parade rest by the door.

Hux dithers for a moment, pours a glass for himself and almost settles on a bench beside the Senator, only to rise again at the last minute and walk a tight circle around the tiny perimeter. He sips his wine, changes the glass from one hand to another, blinks and worries his lower lip. The Senator leans back, seemingly relaxed and clearly waiting for Hux to start speaking.

“I- “ Hux begins. He shakes his head and starts again. “I would have come sooner if I - Please believe me when I say if I had been free to do as I pleased, I would have been on a shuttle bound here as soon as Snoke toppled from his throne.”

“Of course,” the Senator says softly. “I know you would have.”

“I had to establish my rule. Things were – precarious for a while. I could not leave the Order until I was certain my command was unchallenged.”

“I understand, Emperor. I do.” The title sounds different in Amidala’s rich, low voice. More substantial and real, like it was laden with similar gravitas as the circlet atop Hux’s brow. “I admit I was impatient for your return to me, but I would never hold this against you.”

Hux takes a gulp of his wine to calm his nerves and sits down on the bench adjacent to the Senator’s. “I would not have dared to approach you if I – if my station would be any less – I _promised_ -” Hux falters, his emotions getting the better of him.

The Senator leans close, touches his hand gently. “I would not have accepted your offer otherwise, Emperor. I would not have subjected myself to your late Supreme Leader. Never. My destiny is to lead, not to serve, as is yours and neither of us would have been happy with either me submitting to Snoke’s rule or you having to abandon the First Order and start anew in the Republic. This was the only possible outcome.”

Hux finds himself chasing after the Senator’s touch, lifting his hand to brush an errand strand of hair back behind his hair. A pointed cough and a warning glare from the handmaiden and his Imperial Majesty pulls his hand back quickly, a guilty blush rising to his cheeks. The Senator smirks, holding the wide sleeve of his robes out of the way with his left hand while uses the right to pour himself more wine. “I am glad you were sensitive to my wishes and – removed him.”

Hux shifts his weight, nostrils flaring. His muscles tense and he clenches his hands into fists. “Am I to understand we have an agreement, then? Will you- ?”

“Yes, my Emperor. I will accept your hand in marriage.”

Hux’s gaze drops to the ground but it doesn’t matter as the Senator – _Kylo_ , his fiancé - looks away too, his flush clearly visible from under his makeup. His long fingers wrap gently around Hux’s fist, squeeze and hold tight. Hux covers them with his other hand and they stay like this, silent but smiling, until Kylo lifts his head suddenly and cocks his head at the Captain standing stock still by the doorway. “Your guard senses your turmoil and is concerned, your Maj- my dear.”

“What? Oh! My Knights. Yes. They – they have the Force. You have that too, don’t you? The Force?”

Kylo squeezes his hand once more before letting go. “Yes, I do. Although that’s something not many people know. In my profession it would not be considered a merit,” he says with a wry smile. The smile widens into a grin and he shifts closer to whisper in Hux’s ear: “They are not entirely convinced they are willing to trust you in my presence unchaperoned. They hold you in great esteem.”

“Their loyalty is my most cherished possession. If it wasn’t for my Knights, I would have never had the strength to defeat Snoke.” Hux shifts his weight and chews the inside of his cheek. “You said that you would never have joined me when Snoke was alive. Yet my Knights are all Force-sensitive -”

“Hux. My darling. It’s - how should I explain it – you see, Snoke tried to manipulate me into his service ever since I was a child. He found a way into my mind and whispered his promises until my mother and uncle found out and ousted him, and even then, I was never truly free until you killed him.”

Hux mulls this over. He had, of course, suspected Kylo having Force powers even before meeting him - he never approached a potential ally without finding out every last bit of their life and his Knights had confirmed his suspicions soon enough. However, he had not known of Snoke’s involvement, hells, he hadn’t even thought that Snoke knew Kylo existed before Hux had singled him out as a person of interest in his quest to sway influential members of the Senate to help the Order on its way to glory.

He had been ready to use any means necessary to win the beautiful Senator over. He had never meant to fall in love like he had, violently and completely, his condition worsening to the point he had risked his very life and all his future ambitions just for the chance of spending his life with Kylo. Hux considers this and what Kylo had just confessed and an ugly wave of uncertainty wells in him.

“Senator, - Kylo - did you promise yourself to me just so you could get rid of Snoke?” Hux can barely force the words out but he must know. He rises from the bench and paces the small length of the gazebo. “I will not force you into a union you do not want to enter.”

Kylo gets on his feet swiftly, steps in the way of Hux’s anxious pacing and then his large hands are cupping Hux’s cheeks and his soft, warm lips are pressing against Hux’s mouth. Shocked, Hux stands frozen in place, trying to absorb every small sensation into memory, stupidly not even trying to return the kiss. He feels it then, at first tingling on his fingertips, then gently sweeping over him and entering his mind, a sense of Kylo’s power, showing him the true extent of his love and devotion. Hux lets out a choked sob and finally raises his hands to Kylo’s shoulders, seeking support. Kylo breaks off and runs his thumb over Hux’s lips, rubbing lightly to clean the smeared makeup away. “Hux, you fool. I love you.”

Hux is reeling from the kiss and the show of Kylo’s true self. He sits down before his knees give out. Kylo follows suit and a handmaiden is already there, holding out a small mirror and a makeup set. With a flick of his fingers Kylo summons a brush and a tiny glass jar, floating them to his hands and with practiced precision he fixes his ruined lipstick, turning his face this way and that to check for any flaws in the mirror. “I admit I was curious when you first approached me. A First Order officer scraping at the door of a member of the Senate? I expected some ancient leftover from the days of the Empire, groveling for money and pining for the days gone by. You took me by surprise.” Kylo replaces the lipstick and the brush into the small pouch and nods at the handmaiden who retreats silently back outside. He leans over to pat Hux’s knee. “You’re ambitious and relentless and ruthless. And so very, very beautiful. How could I not fall for you? Ours is a great future, of that I’m certain.”

Hux blushes to the tips of his ears at Kylo’s praise.

“I have foreseen it,” Kylo continues, smoothing the rich fabric of his robe and shaking out some uneven folds, rearranging them until he’s satisfied with the outcome. “My destiny is with you, at the helm of our Empire, guiding the Galaxy into a new era.” He takes a deep breath through his nose, abruptly rising to his feet and walking a tight, anxious circle. “Yes. It’s time I cut the final ties with my family and move on. They would never accept us, you know, like they never truly accepted me,” he says with a strange little smile. “But from now on I am as free of them as I am of Snoke. It’s high time I take my life into my own hands.”

Kylo’s chest and broad shoulders rise and fall as he stares into the park, lost in thought. He shakes himself with a final sigh and turns to Hux, gesturing him to move so that Kylo can sit beside him on the narrow bench. He takes Hux’s hand into his own, covering it in its entirety. “There is, however, a matter we must discuss before we face the great public as an engaged couple and make things irreversibly final.” Kylo looks him in the eye, somber and grave. “I have insisted our courtship to be a formal one, not only to avoid an unnecessary scandal -”

“Oh, so you say there is such a thing as a necessary scandal?”

“You _know_ there is” Kylo laughs, poking Hux’s side with his elbow. “But the thing is - You understand that you will not be taking a blushing virgin into your bed? I did not want to risk this union for a simple moment of pleasure, so we have not had the opportunity to test our compatibility in that area. Do not doubt that the desire is there, for I do want you, all of you, in any way you will allow me.” Kylo pauses and squeezes Hux’s hand. “I have a clear understanding of what my tastes are, and I will not be satisfied with a simple consummation of our marriage.”

Hux feels a sudden stab of blinding rage at the thought of someone else touching Kylo, sullying his perfection with their filthy hands. Kylo tilts his head, his eyes flitting over Hux’s face and a sly smile playing on his painted lips. “Do not worry, darling. Once I commit myself to you, I will not tolerate another in my bed.” His eyes flash, reflecting Hux’s jealous fury. “And I will not tolerate anyone else in yours.”

“There will be no one else, my love.” Hux has known this to be true ever since he first met Kylo. Not that he’s ever had the time or the inclination to harbor relationships or accumulate a long list of lovers. He has a body and that body has needs and he sees to them in a manner most appropriate for the current situation – or did, since as long as there was any hope of getting together with Kylo he could not bear the thought of anyone else touching him.

Kylo lets go of Hux and folds his hands in his lap, hiding them in his sleeves. “I do not know the scope of your past, uh, private life, nor do I want to know any particulars about it. I only hope it won’t come as a shock to you that I prefer to – be in charge within the confines of our bedroom.”

Hux frowns, turning Kylo’s words in his mind. “What do you mean, be in– oh. Oh! You mean you’re a –a -”

“The dominant partner, yes.”

“Oh. Right.” Hux is a bit at loss at how to proceed from here. He’s never had such a conversation before, let alone in front of an audience. Kylo seems completely unfazed and at ease, sitting with his hands still tucked away and a serene look on his face. Hux has barely turned his head when his Captain is already bowing slightly and leaving the gazebo. Kylo’s handmaiden follows suit. “I, um, assume you'd like me to play the submissive part?”

“Only if you consent to it. I want my partner to enjoy the experience as much as I do. I gather you haven’t tried it before?”

“No, I have not. I’m aware of the practice, though, and I must admit to a certain amount of intrigue.”

Kylo hums thoughtfully. “I assumed as much.” He unfolds his hands and extends one towards Hux. The sleeves of his nethermost robe reach down to his knuckles and are so tight they are buttoned from wrist to elbow. A couple of the buttons have worked loose and reveal a sliver of pale skin. Hux gasps softly and cradles the forearm with both of his hands, sliding a finger under the fabric to touch the warm, soft skin before starting to button the sleeve up again. Kylo regards him with a quietly amused expression. “Although something tells me we’ll get along in this regard just fine.”

Hux can’t let go of Kylo’s arm. He circles his thumb and forefinger around Kylo’s wrist, measuring the circumference and tightening his grip slightly to try and feel Kylo’s pulse through the heavy fabric. He wraps his fingers around Kylo’s thumb and turn his hand over to examine the beautifully painted nails and the veins on the back of his hand. Kylo allows all this and Hux is overwhelmed at the intimacy he’s finally privy to. “How would we go about it, in practice?”

“As slowly as you need. You set the boundaries and it’s my duty to respect them,” Kylo says, then adds with a wink: “I will keep pushing them, that is my nature. But you must trust me to always keep you safe, no matter what we do. It will take time to build that trust, but we have the rest of our lives to explore one another.”

Hux is still clinging to Kylo’s hand. He has a sudden, inexplicable wish to become small enough to fit in the palm of it, to be held close to Kylo’s chest, warm and in absolute security. He shakes himself to banish the foolish thought. “I see,” he says after a thoughtful pause. “I’m willing to try, at least. But I cannot promise I would prefer that every time we lie together. I quite like the, ah, conventional way of enjoying one another.”

Kylo brushes the tips of his fingers across Hux’s jaw, tilting his head up. “Of course. You just have to say the word. But this is a part of me I can and will not hide – nor would it be fair to either one of us to deny what we are. I am honored, in fact. I get to be your first. No one else is allowed to see or touch you the way I am.”

“I am hardly a virgin, Kylo!”

Kylo laughs then, deep, delightful peels of it falling from his lips, and Hux can’t help his own smile. “Prove it,” Kylo says, leaning close enough to murmur his words against Hux’s lips. “Prove it to me, your Majesty. Or do you really want to wait until the ceremony?”


End file.
